Curiosidad
by Kleine Marionette
Summary: Kardia solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad por el santo de Piscis.


Era mediados de primavera en Grecia y el sol ardiente comenzaba a descender, tiñendo el mar en ondeantes tonos dorados. El santuario brillaba de frescura y el suave viento del atardecer acariciaba la piel levemente quebrantada de Albafica. El santo dorado llegaba de una misión asignada por el santuario.

No era el único en llegar de misión. Kardia, Dégel y otros santos apaciguaron movimientos de espectros en distintos puntos de Europa y Asia, siendo la recompensa para todos una victoria gloriosa. Con gratitud recibieron los elogios de sus compañeros y del patriarca.

Él no frecuentaba ese lugar, algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban conversando. Sus susurros flotaban a través de la gran sala. Se sentía extraño ante los otros santos. Definitivamente extraño e incorrecto de alguna forma... tras meditarlo brevemente decidió abandonar el lugar.

Kardia no le perdió de vista, su curiosidad se incrementaba y parecía empeorar cuando Albafica estaba cerca. El solitario santo de Piscis, y por desgracia, el ser más hermoso que sus ojos vieron jamás. Sabia los relatos acerca del pez dorado, quien al igual que su antecesor por sus venas fluía veneno letal...

Letal...

Era molesta su curiosidad, y extrañamente, excitante al mismo tiempo. Con una lenta sacudida de cabeza dio una mordida a su manzana, y después encogió de hombros, decidiendo abandonar la sala inmediatamente.

La sensación de alivio fluía a través de las venas de Piscis ahora libre de su armadura, y cerró sus ojos brevemente ante la suave brisa.

Muy pocos guerreros estaban a la vista. Su cuerpo ardía contra cada movimiento y sus músculos adoloridos temblaron suavemente al viento frío, pero estaba en su lugar favorito: una posición solitaria, muy por encima de la arena de entrenamientos, y desde allí, observó a los demás habitantes en el santuario, a una distancia lejana pero a la vez cercana, pareciendo de alguna manera satisfacer la falsa compañía en su soledad.

También era un pequeño espacio para calmar la mente del guerrero. Un sitio oculto donde podía apreciar con inocencia a los otros y las hermosas villas que rodeaban el santuario. Voces risueñas fluían por el aire ya un poco frío al crepúsculo. Ojos zafiros se fijaron en los guerreros distantes que le recordaron alguna vez a sí mismo, durante los entrenamientos con su maestro Lugonis en los rosales venenosos.

Inclinó su espalda contra una columna corintia. El aire fresco de la noche olía a tierra húmeda, como siempre en primavera, y las primeras estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, que pasó de un cielo enrojecido y llameante a un suave violeta oscuro. Las voces de los guerreros eran suaves, y poco a poco, se convertían en un ruido de fondo reconfortante. La brisa fresca azotaba su larga cabellera celeste y disfrutó del toque suave con tierna pasión.

Una presencia conocida llamó su atención y abrió los ojos.

Era Kardia.

—Qué buena vista... —Estaba libre de su armadura también.

—Escorpio... —La voz de Albafica resonó con suavidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó los labios de Kardia quien se acercaba a su homólogo, y descansó su hombro contra la columna contigua.

—¿No te parece?

Piscis asintió y luego se hizo silencio otra vez.

La tranquilidad nocturna reinaba, ni siquiera la repentina aparición de Escorpio podía perturbar la paz que Albafica sentía ahora mismo. La presencia era sin embargo, como una fresca lluvia veraniega. Kardia por su parte permaneció inmóvil durante un par de segundos, no dejaba de preguntarse cual sería el sabor de esos labios rojizos.

¡Veneno por supuesto! Pero, ¿Qué más? Habían leyendas. Dulce tal vez, salvaje y varonil con seguridad. Su mirada curiosa fue capturada por los grandes ojos de Albafica; ojos extraordinariamente hermosos y brillantes.

—¿Quieres? —Su voz rompió el silencio y le extendió una tentadora manzana a Piscis.

—Gracias. —Levemente tímido estiró su brazo y la alcanzó.

El cálido y el súbito toque de sus dedos fue casi un shock.

Ojos turquesas y zafiros se encontraron de forma hipnotizante, y por un momento, se congeló el mundo para ambos. El aliento cálido deliciosamente acariciaba la piel de Albafica, enviando una rara sensación a través de su cuerpo.

Apartó de pronto la mano secamente y tomó distancia con un gesto de certeza, el fleco celeste cubría por suerte el calor ardiente en sus mejillas—: No te acerques demasiado. —Su garganta nunca se había sentido más caliente y más tensa, sus dedos se mantenían cerrados en la manzana.

—Lo haré... —La insaciable necesidad que Kardia sentía impulsó sus acciones, e inmediatamente, con la mano derecha tomó la muñeca de Albafica, y la izquierda se cerró en su rostro.

Lo besó, fogoso y apasionado, tan hambriento de más. Separó esos labios rebeldes con su propia lengua, capturando la boca de Albafica en un impulso y gimiendo profundamente contra su cuerpo. Piscis fue tomado por sorpresa, fuera de base, pero antes de poder reaccionar Kardia ya lo tenía sujeto con firmeza contra la columna, separando sus labios con facilidad, saboreándolo profundamente, y por un instante, sus fuerzas cedieron.

Sabía que Piscis estaba en shock y probablemente se disgustaría terriblemente después, pero también sabía que una parte suya parecía gustar debido a la rapidez con que se abrió a él. El calor corría por las venas del escorpión y quemaba cada milímetro de piel en el pez dorado.

La pasión y el anhelo crecía en la oscuridad. Las lenguas lucharon durante unos segundos frotándose más y más sensualmente, suavemente, amando la sensación Kardia, para finalmente descubrir el sabor venenoso y letal de Piscis - dulce como el néctar de las flores... picante y ardiente como el fuego abrazador - era delicioso y adictivo.

Podía sentir a Piscis asustado e inquieto tras varios segundos placenteros, y con un gemido, apartó a Kardia tan fuerte como pudo. El guerrero tropezó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Las mejillas de Albafica estaban increíblemente rojas, sus ojos brillaban en reluciente azul. Respiró profundo, aún recuperando el aliento—: ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Exclamó, pero el temblor en su voz denotaba además de enojo... miedo.

—Besarte. —Fue la respuesta relajada de Kardia.

El rostro de Albafica se tornó más rojo, y se las arregló para tomar compostura de nuevo—. Mantente alejado de mí... —Su voz era agitada y quebradiza aún, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

Y con una última mirada se fue.

Los ojos de Kardia estaban aún fijos en el punto donde Albafica había estado. El ardor picante y opiáceo de la ponzoña comenzaba a hormiguear en sus labios carnosos, el cuello, y el tejido liso del interior de su boca, en una forma casi insoportable.

Fracasó en ser su amigo, quizá, pero satisfizo la curiosidad reinante. Ganando también una dulce y extraña sensación en su corazón, a cambio de la sensación dolorosa y punzante del veneno. El trato justo.

Aún podía sentir el aroma a rosas impregnando su cuerpo.

Kardia sonrió.


End file.
